User talk:ChibiDialga
Various Feelings Page Noticed you tagged categories like "MEIKO original songs", "Japanese original songs" and "Vocaloid Original songs". There's no such categories named like that. We use "Songs featuring MEIKO", "Japanese Songs" and "Original Songs" instead. Also, if the original upload is on NND and has over 100,000... it's tagged with "Hall of Fame" Category Please be very careful and keep this in mind. I noticed it happend with the "Cradle of Destiny"page as well. Fixing too many of these can be an issue. :/ - Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 17:30, October 27, 2014 (UTC) NOTICE : Before you create anymore song pages You really must study the and practice using the sandbox- before making anymore live page because your work with "Various feelings", had too many errors that required heavy revising. *1) The song has a pretty robust history, thus a Preceding and Succeeding section was created. *2) You used the upload date on YouTube (Dec 2011) but used the NicoVideo's view count. Not only is this backwards it is confusing to readers. And the information provided was false, you intentionally disregarded the 1K views of the YouTube upload. *3) You categorized the page based on Vocaloid Lyrics wiki. This wiki has its own style of categorizing, so this shows that you simply copied Vocaloid Lyrics content without once looking to seeing how song articles are done here. You also didn't credit Vocaloid Lyrics wiki for the content. *4) "Glint of Sound" is a group consisting of Shu-tP and kaya. You treated a group as an individual which, once again, could result in confusing to readers. *5) You linked a Fanmade PV, but instead of crediting the creator of the PV (who is on NicoVideo), you credited the YouTube reprinter who had nothing to do with the PV besides creating subtitles. While you are trying to help, you need to take your time with song pages, especially priority song pages which require a lot of patient to create and edit. If you rush this it takes more time for another editor to revise mistakes. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:42, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :Asking for help is far more encouraging than trying to tackle a new song page without knowing the set up. The Song article guidelines pretty much explains just about everything there is to know. What I would recommend is starting with "English originals" to at least not be overwhelmed with how expansive a "Japanese original" can end up being, since Japanese originals require double the editing and finding the history of the work. :If you are doing a Japanese original then please use the "MusicWIP sandbox". This puts the article out of regular viewing public so that various editors can work on building up the page before publishing it live. Be aware that many Japanese producers (especially veterans) will create Preceding and Succeeding covers of their own work. So tracking these down can take some patience. :If you are taking the Lyrical content from another wiki or website, please credit that website for their efforts. :You can create your own Sandbox by adding "/Sandbox" after your user name and practicing on creating various articles there. The Template:Song article Romanization/preload is available to the right of the content box. Press "Expand" and you can load it to a blank page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:52, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:NOISE help If you are referring to the "Vocaloid works channel", it isn't an official channel of the producer, it is a channel that does unauthorized reprints. The view count for the reprint will not go on the song page. The Japanese upload is also January 5th, the time zone is just different. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:08, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Re:Quick Question To be honest, I'm not quite familiar with how the Featured pages work (especially for covers section), aside from working with originals. I would assume the DoE cover wouldn't count, but I'm not too sure on that. I would suggest asking Bunai82, Umbreon126 or someone who you know is definitely familiar with working with these types of pages. I mainly work with Song Page articles, Original sections of the Featured pages, adding to Producer pages after page article completion, some Series pages, and Chinese VOCALOID pages/Information. I hope this answers your question and I apologize for lacking a specific answer. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 16:55, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi my name is Sarah what's yours